


Honey

by nikerek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://lyrium-commander.tumblr.com/post/141890573561/random-cullen-headcanon">lyrium-commander's headcanon via Tumblr.</a><br/>"Random cullen headcanon<br/>He can’t eat honey, he starts hiving out and has a slightly allergic reaction to it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliensquidkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/gifts).



Wren sipped her tea. The soft breeze blew the garden flowers and caressed her cheeks. She basked in the autumn sun.

Cullen watched her as he moved through the garden. It's been too long since he'd seen her.He could swear her hair was longer. “How was the Western Approach?” He sat across from her at the small table. Her excited smile made his heart beat faster.

“It was an adventure for sure, but I couldn't wait to get back.” She looked into his golden eyes, illuminated by the sunlight. She took a sip of tea, a small glob of honey stuck to the roof of her mouth. She rubbed her tongue against it, hoping her embarrassing dillema wasn't noticeable.

Cullen stood and leaned over the table. One hand held him, the other cradled her head. He planted his lips on hers. He pulled away to gauge her reaction. Wren’s lips stretched wide and she palmed the sides of his neck, pulling his lips to hers again.

Their tongues passed their parted lips. She tasted like honey.  _ Honey. Oh, honey. _ Cullen pulled away quickly with a small cough.

Wren tilted her head slightly. “Did I do something wrong?”

Cullen breathed roughly and scratched his neck. “No, no, no.” He coughed again.

“Would you like some tea with honey?” She held the warm kettle against a spare cup.

“The honey.” His voice was gruff.

“The honey?”

“I'm allergic.” He rested his arm on the table and fisted his hand.

“Oh! Oh, Maker.” Wren stood quickly. “I'll get you some elfroot.” 

She returned within minutes holding a bottle of healing potion. Her brows furrowed with worry to see his eyes were now red and his cheeks flushed of color.

Wren uncorked the bottle and held it to his lips. Feeling weak, he accepted the help and sucked back the potion. 

“How long does it take to go away?”

“Elfroot usually gets rid of the reaction quickly.” Cullen rubbed his throat.

Wren could already see the color coming back to his cheeks. “I'm sorry.”

“I'm not.” He smiled, the red in his eyes fading. His voice clearer. “I'd kiss you even if your mouth was full of bees.” She rolled her eyes and grinned. Cullen grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his lap. “Anymore honey in there?”

She rubbed her tongue around the inside of her mouth and looked up making a playful face. “No, I think we're good.”

“Good.” He kissed her again. 

  
Wren wrapped her arms around his neck. They chatted between bursts of kisses as the sun set on the garden. His arms around her waist, afraid if he let go she'd have to leave again.


End file.
